This invention relates to methods and devices for decorating hair by tying and wrapping, and in particular to methods and devices for making the decorations easily changeable, replaceable and removable.
Hair wrapping per se may be considered an old art. Historically, tribes used hair wraps for ceremonial purposes. Today, hair wraps may be used to make individual fashion statements. Traditionally, however, professional persons and persons who wanted flexibility in their hair fashions were not able to take full advantage of hair wraps. The reason is that a conventional hair wrap is applied to hair in a substantially permanent manner, and the only practical way to remove the conventional hair wrap is to cut the hair to which the wrap is attached.
This invention relates to improvements to the methods and apparatus described above, and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby.